A different kind of training
by JMEHL55
Summary: Set during Onyx. Daemon is once again voicing his dislike for Katy training with Black, so Katy decides to use her new found powers against him...in the fun kind of way of course.


I rolled my eyes for what felt like the hundredth time as Daemon Black, number 1 hottest yet broodiest guy live, made another snark comment about my training with Blake.

 _"I don't even see why you need to continue with Bo Bo, surely there can't be anything more he could teach you."_

I couldn't tell whether Daemon speaking to me again was a good thing or a bad thing…..although the increasing sexual tension I had to admit was a bonus…even though I'd never admit that to him.

Frustrated to the point of no return in more ways than one, I'd decided Daemon needed to be shut up and serving him up some of his own medicine seemed like a good way to do it.

 _"Well, there is something I'd discovered myself about my powers that I do need some work on, however I'm not sure if Blake is the one I want to practice with,"_ I said suggestively.

Daemons eyebrows shot up in shocked interest and I took that as my cue.

Standing on the opposite side of the lounge room to him, I concentrated hard on the source within me. Closing my eyes, I imagined it extending outside of me and becoming extra arms and hands that took hold of the zipper on my jacket and started to pull it down before sliding it off my shoulders.

Opening my eyes, I found Daemon's heated gaze watching me intently, his eyes a swirly pool of glowing green.

 _"Kitten.."_ he growled before going to take a step towards me.

But I was too quick, using my power to hold him in place. A smirk formed as I watched his face turn to one of confusion and then before he could blink, I skilfully willed my powers to raise his arms and removed that sinful shirt that was covering a delicious body.

My eyes travelled over his perfectly toned body and I felt a heat ignite in my body. We'd been playing this game for too long now and I was ready to finally give in to what we were both feeling.

 _"God I wish you knew how long I've wanted to run my fingers down your chest."_

Keeping hold of my power over him, I created the perfect gust of wind that swept over Daemon's shoulder and down his chest. From the way his eyes closed and he let a low groan, I knew it felt like a sweeping caress, exactly like I wanted.

His jaw was clenched tight as he opened his eyes to look at me and my only reply was a challenging smile and a raise of my eyebrow.

 _"You're playing with fire here Kitten…you'll weaken yourself out and trust me, you don't want that with what I have planned for us."_

A shiver ran down my spine in excitement and the heat in me grew. I knew he was right that using the source would weaken me, but I kept my hold on him anyways.

Keeping my eyes locked on him, I moved one strap of my tank slowly down my shoulder till the swell of my breast was showing before moving on to the next. Good thing I chose today not to wear a bra. His whole body went rigid and his were luminous.

 _"It's funny, if I concentrate hard it's like it's your hands that are on me. Your fingertips brushing my skin gently as you remove the straps."_

 _"God Kitten,"_ his voice was breathy and he swallowed hard.

I moved towards, changing my hold on him so his hands were now behind his back. As I moved I could feel the toll this was taking on my body, but I willed myself to keep going a little longer.

Reaching him so we were a just millimetres apart, I leaned in, taking in his masculine, outdoorsy scent as I brushed my nose from the hollow of his neck up, then trailing it back down again before placing a lingering kiss at his pulse point. Being this close to him seemed to fuel my energy, the contact of skin sending a jolt of electricity through my veins and turning the heat into an inferno.

Placing my hands on his shoulders, I slowly let my fingers tips slide down and over his pecs, then even lower to his well-cut abs. Christ this boy was just too good to be true.  
I walked my way around his body, taking time to place little kisses on him as I went and when I was behind him, I could see his hands were clenched tight.  
My hands went to the top of his back and this time when I let my gingers wonder down, my imagination fuelled the source within me to pull the zipper of his pants down too. Reaching his waist, I hooked two fingers into his jeans at the same time I heard the button of his pants pop….Man I was getting good at this.

What happened next took place within a blink of the eye. Daemon had broken through my hold and had me up against the wall, his body caging me and my top tearing off me, yes tearing right off of me, with just a flick of his finger.  
My startled gasp was cut off by his mouth latching on to mine. His body pressed harder into mine so we were skin to skin and he brought my hands above my head, intertwining our fingers as he ground our hips together…..yeah, I'd definitely succeeded in getting him worked up.

Our mouths were in a frantic duel as Daemon unlocked out fingers and placed both my wrists in one hand so his other could trail down my body before finding his way back up to cup my breast. I arched into his touch, wanting to feel him everywhere as my senses sparked to life.  
He started to pull away from my mouth so I nipped at his bottom lip, gaining a pleasurable groan and hard thrust from hip.  
The moan that escaped me as he nipped down my neck would have been embarrassing if I had the time to care, but right now, my mind was taken up with the feel of his hand kneading my breast, his mouth on my skin and the fact he was so close to where I wanted him most. If only it weren't for the remaining clothes separating us.  
As if my power now had a mind of its own, the next thing I knew both our pants were gone. Holy sparkly vampires, that was a neat trick to have. Right now I didn't even care if my jeans were intact or not, they were gone and that's all I wanted.

Daemon let out a gruff chuckle that was sexy as hell, _"I see someone's impatient."_

 _"That was an accident, I told you I needed training in this…."_ My mind shut off when I looked down to see Daemon had obviously gone commando today. Breathe caught in my throat, I took my time to take him in fully in all his glory.  
He was perfect in every way possible, from the tan skin to the cover of a magazine model body. And his, err, package, well, I was suddenly a little nervous about this whole situation if you get me.

Biting my lip, I forced my gaze back up to Daemon's. He was looking at me with a million emotions in his eyes. Hunger, excitement, wonder and I'm sure I saw a brief glimpse of love.

 _"Are you sure about this Katy."_

The use of my name sent a swelling in my chest and I knew instantly this was what I wanted. Freeing my hands, I grasped his cheeks and brought his lips back to mine, kissing him with all that I felt.  
Then, to reassure him even more, one of my hands wrapped around him, stroking him from top to bottom. His whole body shuddered and he swore into my neck.  
Wrapping his arms around my waist, he twirled me around and had me on the couch in seconds. Gently hovering above me, his hand came up and I felt my underwear slipping down legs and damn if it wasn't the hottest thing ever knowing all it took was his mind to do it.  
His hand then went to my centre and his thumb found my sensitive bundle of nerves while a finger thrust into me and suddenly I was swimming in bliss.  
He worked me expertly until I was about to tumble over the edge.

 _"Daemon please, I want you with me when I come," I_ cried.

I didn't have to ask twice as the next thing I was filled completely by him. A new kind of heat ran through me and our kisses slowed from frantic to loving, like we were taking our time to drink each other in.  
Daemon pulled back out almost completely before thrusting back in, setting a pace I could match him with.  
I felt our hearts beating as one as our bodies moved as one and the feeling that built inside me had me ready to explode. Daemon was close too and as I wrapped my legs around his waist, grasping at his shoulders and wishing I could meld myself to him, a pleasurable pressure built within me, sending jolts throughout my body in the best way possible. I was on cloud 9, I had to be.  
Our foreheads were joined, breathes mingling as we stayed joined, shuddering in the aftermath of what we did.

He kissed my nose sweetly as I stroked his cheek and smiled.

 _"I'm definitely happy to help with this kind of training, anytime, anywhere!"_

A laugh escaped me…..yeah, I sorta loved the powers we had.

* * *

 **Hi all,**

 **So this is my first story back in a while, was a bit rushed writing it as it was a thought that just popped into my head and I had to get out, so hope you enjoy!**

 **Your feedback is always important and welcome.**

 **Also, to all those people who have read, favourite and reviewed The Game of temptation, a Vampire Academy fanfic, I love you all and am amazed at the attention it is still getting after these years!**


End file.
